


Castiel the Angel of Thursday

by NishlaTheButterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Adam Milligan, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangel Lucifer (Supernatural), Archangels, Canon Rewrite, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, DeanCas - Freeform, Despair, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline is a Winchester, M/M, Nephilim, Plot, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, fuck the writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishlaTheButterfly/pseuds/NishlaTheButterfly
Summary: AFTER 15x18Castiel is dead, Dean is pissed, Jack is sad and Sam feels defeated. With a little help, they find a way to bring him back.In other words: I made up an entire new plot just to bring our favourite gay angel back while the writers couldn’t
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Castiel the Angel of Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even ship Destiel...
> 
> Writtten at 3am, I’m not a native speaker, probably a lot of mistakes, no beta.

For this fic you need to ✨pretend✨ as if Jack's power didn't dissapear,  
He was just hesitant to use them.

  
Castiel, the Angel of Thursday  
Sam's phone starts ringing, he swallowed. "Yes Dean?" he answered, trying to not sound so defeated like he feels. "Tell Jack he needs to get his powers running again" Dean answers with a craggy voice; Sam frowns.  
"Dean have you been crying?"  
"Doesn't matter, Jack needs to use his mojo again Asap! We'll meet home." Before Sam could even ask any other question Dean hangs up.  
"Was that Dean?" Jack asks.  
Sam nods." Something is up" he says.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Dean was crying... and he wants you to use your powers back... we should go back home." Jack can hear the concern in his voice., and  
he can't help to be worried too.

  
Dean hasn't stood up yet, he was still sitting at the same place where it happened, the bloody handprint on his jacket is already dry. He hears the entrance opening. "Dean?'' Sam shouts. He tried to stand up, but his body wasn't responding. "Cas?" This time his body did respond, but very involuntary. He starts fullbody sobbing, his screams telling Sam and Jack his location. Sam storms in, his weapon in his Hand, Jack runs in right after him. "What's wrong?!" Sam asks concerned, his eyes spot the bloody hand print on his shoulder.  
"Dean what happened here? Where the hell is Cas?"  
Dean whipes aggressivly his tears away.  
"He loved me, and I was to busy hating myself that I didn't noticed it." He shakes  
his head, visibly deeply disappointed in himself and looks his brother dead in the eyes. "He died Sammy... Cas died to protect me."

  
Jack's eyes widen, slowly filling up with tears. He wasn't ready... He knew this would happen eventually but he wasn't prepared. How could Castiel be his happiest when he was fighting Death? But then it clicked, and Jack becomes angry. He knows that it's irrational anger, but he doesn't want to be rational right now, and he definitely doesn't need to be.  
"We can bring him back right?" Sam asks, still in denial. "Cas always dies, but he'll come back right?" Dean starts sobbing.  
"Guess we are even now" Jack states with a breaking voice. "I killed your mother, you killed my father. We are even now." His coldness shocks Sam & Dean, but he doesn't care. Dean jumps up & grabs him by his shoulders. "You can bring him back right?"  
"No I can't"  
"You did it once you-"  
"I didn't bring him back, I woke him up! And you weren't there when he made the deal, I was! He is the reason why the empty woke up in the first place, now they can sleep. If I wake him up again, the empty will be furious with him. And with us too." "Then we will deal with that. You  
said you are a Winchester? Then act like one. Do something impulsively good that will bite you in the ass later."  
Jack looks back at him, still pissed, but Dean is somewhat right. And he really does want his father back.  
"I know you can do it kid!”  
"Dean I don't think this is appropriate.. It would only be us four left-" Sam starts, but gets interrupted.  
"Sam this is Cas we are talking about!"  
"Dean the whole world just died!"  
"Wha-"  
"Chuck just endgamed the whole planet. It's only us three left! We are fighting a lost fight. At least Cas is asleep..." Dean looks in Sam's eyes in disbelief.  
"Jodie-"  
"Jodie, Donna, the girls, Garth, Bobby, strangers, EVERYONE!"

  
Jack locked himself in his room, an occasional scream leaves his lounge.  
Sam and Dean are sitting around the table, both equally grieving. The silence is deathening.  
"So what do we do now?" Dean asks with a numb voice. Sam, the brother who always has an answer to everything, just simply shrugs. "Surrender?"  
Deans attempt to answer is interrupted by a whoosh and a "No".  
Micheal the archangel was standing infront of them, shaking, visibly angry. "I know what you can do" he speaks firmly.  
Dean, who got jumpscared and dropped his beer sighs and mutters "son of a Bitch."  
"More like son of an asshole" Micheal corrects him and looks around as if a searching something. "Where is my brother?"  
Dean looks down, fighting against tears and Sam clears his throat: "I'm sorry Micheal, but Cas died..."  
"Oh" Micheal responds, looking somewhat surprised. "He too?"  
"It's a coincidence that he died at the same time."  
"But the nephilim is still alive right? I can feel his presence!''  
"Yes. He's in his room, mourning the death of his father" Sam answers.  
"Good, we need him" Micheal announces.  
Dean, who successfully fought his tears raises his head in confusion. "I thought you don't want to help us."  
"That was before dear father of mine killed Adam" Micheal snaps back, explaining his angry mien. "Adam is dead?"  
Both brothers feel bad for not asking about Adam. "Yeah the Winchesters, always forgetting Adam." Micheals tone clearly disappointed.  
"Meanwhile him and I shared a more profound bond." Dean, who has heard this sentence before, nods.  
Micheal snaps with his fingers and Jack drops on the floor.  
"Wha-" he stutters and quickly picks himself up. "Uncle Micheal?"  
"Hello Nephew. I heard you want your father back? That's awesome, cause we're gonna have a trip to the empty!”

  
Dean's heart is pumping heard, he can feel a adrenaline rush in every fibre of his body. There is a chance to bring him back?  
"Explain" he demands.  
"I was there when aunt Amara was caged. Me and the other three archangels" he states.  
"But you had God on your side" Sam says with a doubting voice.  
"And this time we have a powerful archnephilim on our side, who is arguably stronger then God and Darkness combined." Jack gasps, but Micheal smiles. "Why do you think it was forbidden for archangels to have children? Because they are the only creatures Wo could fight Light and Darkness, and they have a small controll over the empty, which Dad doesn't."  
"How much control?" Dean asks.  
"Enough to make a portal, enough to wake people up", Micheal answers.  
“We can't exactly kill Dad & Aunt because if we do, we erase all possibility of existence. That's why we need to cage them, and for the cagging we need all four archangels and Jack. Castiel is a bonus. And when they are caged, the mark will go to Jack-"  
"But-" Sam interrupts him but Micheal cuts him of. "Before you protest Samuel, listen to me. This mark is not like the Mark of Cain. The Mark of Cain contained only the darkness. This new Mark is more like the Mark of balance. It will contain Darkness and Light, giving Jack the power to bring back every person who just died."  
Silence.

  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Sam asks. "You could work for your father, this could be a trap."  
_Meanwhile him and I shared a more profound bond_." It's not a trap "Deans says confidently. "How do you know that!" wants Sam to know. "I'm his sword, I just know Sammy."  
"Are we ready to go then?" Micheal asks impatiently. "Or are we waiting for Dad to pay us a visit?" "But I have no Idea how to open a portal to the empty.", Jack says concerned. "You do Jack." Micheal’s tone switched from impatient to patient. "You have been there right? Now close your eyes and picture the place, picture us four in then, picture your father." A tear dropped from the corner of Jacks eye, and then he snaps with his fingers. A portal opens, similar to the portals to other dimensions. Sam pets Jacks shoulder. "Well done!""Empty here we come" Dean says and steps right into it.

  
Black. Only the portal makes some light. The others entered right after Dean. The empty takes it's name more serious then hell, cause they are surrounded by a whole lot of nothing. Micheal looks at Jack and nods, Jacks eyes start to glow.  
"Gabriel. Raphael. Lucifer. Castiel."  
Sam flinched when Lucifer was mentioned. Micheal turns to him. "I have witnessed what my brother has done to you, and I deeply apologise. I will make sure that he'll not come near you or Jack." Sam smiles reliefed. "Thank you." Suddenly four bodies were lying infront of then, but Dean only had eyes for one. "Cas" he whispers and walks slowly towards him. Jack repeats the names and the bodies started to move, but something else started to shape from the black nothingness. "Brothers, wake up, we need to go!“ Micheal urges. Dean takes the last two steps to Castiel and shakes him. Suddenly his eyes open. “ Dean?” he grunts.   
“What are you doing here?”   
Dean’s eyes tear up from hearing his voice and he smiles. “Less talking more running, come on!” He pushes Castiel up und urges him to the portal. He can hear Raphael asking “Micheal?” in disbelief but he really doesn’t care. He wants to get out of here. The strange shape was following them, but Jack jumps in between und yells “SLEEP!”  
Its gone, for now. Micheal pushes his other brothers towards portal. Dean and Cas run finally through it and are back at the bunker. 

A feeling of relief comes over Dean. Castiel is alive again, and Dean jumps into a hug. "You idiot" he whispers.  
Micheal and his three brothers, follow them after Jack and Sam. The first thing Micheal does, is taking Lucifer's grace away, who immediately protests. "Shut up, you'll get it back!" Micheal yells.  
Jack and Sam spot Cas and also go for a hug. "The deal is done Cas." Jack says happily." You can stay forever now."  
"Good to have you back Cas "says Sam.  
Castiel brushes over his eyebrows. "what is going on here?" he asks clearly confused.  
"Sam, Jack how about you two manage this crowd here" Dean gestures at the archangels "and we" he points at himself and Cas "are going to have a talk." Dean takes Cas' hand, drags him to his room and closes the door. "Dean I- " Cas starts but Dean interrupts him. "No buddy, you had your peace of cake before your dramatic exit, now it's my turn! Dean sighs and hugs him again. "Don't ever do this again, understood?" Those Damn tears again.  
He looks him in the eyes. "You know I'm not good at this whole soap opera thing, but I need to say some stuff, which is long overdue. First, and I'm embarrassed that I'm only now saying this: Thank you for gripping me tight and raising me from perdition."  
"But that was-"  
"Shut your pie hole for one minute and just listen okay? Second: In humbled, that you see me as this honorable man, even tho I keep treating you so bad, which I apologise for. I will never take you for granted again: third, and I don't know how to say this any other way except-" He grabs Cas’neck, pulls him closer and kisses him. It was first a one sided kiss, cause he caught Castiel by  
suprise, but shortly after he kissed back. "I love you too Castiel you idiot." Deans confesses.  
"You do?" he asks with so much hope in his voice.  
"Of curse I do!"  
This time Cas initiated the kiss. Dean gently strokes his hair, and happy tears are falling.  
"Next time I will propose to you before I die, just to get back at you."  
Castiel laughs. "Yeah I would probably deserve that. Now tell me, why is half of my family here?"  
"Oh, while you were busy sacrificing yourself, every Human being died, including Adam, which makes Micheal mad because he has a _profound bond_ with him" Dean winks "and now he gathered the other archangels to make Jack the new God."  
"I- I was gone for an hour!"

**Author's Note:**

> Do yall want me to continue this?


End file.
